familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Familypedia:Model place page/procedure
Places User:Robin Patterson's method of creating wanted pages for localities and counties. Circumstances Do you see a red link for a locality or county or state in an individual's infobox? If you know it should be corrected or redirected to a known article, please get in and fix it. If still a red link, proceed. (For the remainder of this page, you need to be able to see the four green jigsaw puzzle pieces under the "Templates" heading to the right of the editing box. To see them permanently, make sure that, in your "Preferences" for editing, you have a blank in the box beside "Widen the Source mode edit box to fill the entire screen". If you want to keep the wider edit box as your basic preference, you can switch for this procedure by clicking the little arrow to the right of the vertical scroll bar; a similar arrow restores the wide screen.) Two easy templates and preview *Click the link to open in new window *Ensure that the blinking indicator is in the edit box *Click the Bdm template; hit "END"; click the "Usedwps" template *Highlight all and copy *Tab (to reach the edit summary box) *Paste (because that's usually an adequate summary) *Preview (in Desktop mode because the Mobile mode doesn't show clickable links) Try Wikipedia and use it or Google to fill your new page *Right-click on the page name in the Wikipedia acknowledgment, to get Wikipedia in a new window; now there are four likely scenarios: :#Wikipedia can't find it; take up the invitation to search Wikipedia (and move to the next scenario if successful); in extremely rare cases you will fail - divert to Google or similar and see if you can find the place and write your own summary from that; example Ballydian,_County_Down; and you can use as an interwiki link to help people continue 'try'ing for it on 'W'iki'p'''edia :#Wikipedia has it as a disambiguation page: we want those, so "Edit", "Select all", "Copy", and go back to your article and Paste at the beginning, deleting the there and in the edit summary. Preview if you like, then Publish. Find the page you probably want for your original search, and start over with it if it's a red link (a little simpler because your Wikipedia disambig page can take you straight to the WP article). If it's not a red link on the disambiguation page, check it, and if appropriate use its name to correct the individual's article. Then close any WP window(s) you have no need to keep open. :#Wikipedia redirects you to another page: OK, we want that redirect too. Copy the redirect to your waiting page, '''cut'ting both templates on the page and delete the Bdm from the edit summary. Preview if you like, then Publish. Click on the new red link, paste those two cut templates into the page then tab to paste them into the edit summary, move your pointer back to just in between them on the page and copy the Wikipedia redirect as described above. Then start over with the target page if it's a red link - but you will probably reach scenario 4 quickly because you already have the right WP page open. :#Bingo! Right first time! (Fortunately, this is the commonest scenario.) "Edit", "Select all", "Copy", and go back to your article and Paste between the two templates. If the Wikipedia article ends with interlanguage links such as fr:Londres, please either delete them all or comment them out: we may find a use for them later but it's hardly worth the trouble of commenting them out. Add the Bdm subpage This is rather an anticlimax, one of the best-value-for-money page-creations you'll ever do. Four clicks and a tab and two keystrokes together produce a page with headings and tables and a complete edit summary. Procedure is detailed in a separate section near the bottom of .